


How Did It Feel Like To Fall From Grace?

by CirclesArePointless



Series: My submissions for the IFHeaven Wake Up Challenger event [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angels, Angst, Experimental Style, Fallen Angels, Gen, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: When divinity was stripped away from you, falling was the only thing you could do.
Series: My submissions for the IFHeaven Wake Up Challenger event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	How Did It Feel Like To Fall From Grace?

**Author's Note:**

> my submission for the Easy-4 prompt of IFHeaven's Wake Up Challenger event: Write a genfic
> 
> this one's rather experimental, so i hope you enjoy it!

Tell me, how did it feel like to fall from grace?

How did it feel like when your divinity was stripped away? When your brethren you thought were friends turned their backs on you? How they parroted out unsubstantiated lies to bring you down.

It must’ve hurt, right? It must’ve torn a huge hole inside your pure heart. And now you’re all alone. Nobody to stand up for you. They were all blinded by envy, jealous of how much praise you have gotten throughout your entire lifetime.

How did it feel like being under God’s judgment? When the odds were heavily against you? Before, He would look down at your magenta eyes with a smile. A choir would recite hymns and praises all for you. Blissfully serenading your ears.

The name ‘Yohane’ will never be left unheard in the heavens for so long He lives.

But that was in the past.

The same choir instead recited jeers and damnation at you. And God? Well, He looked down on you with complete disdain. Disdain from all your alleged misconducts.

Crowds of angels surrounded the judgment hall. Everything about their appearance screamed pure. From the white cloth modestly covering their ethereal beauty to the wide feathery wings fluttering behind them.

It’s a shame though, for they were all white in appearance only. Only you knew their true colour. After all, you were one of them. And now, you were their victim.

God gives, God takes.

How did it feel like when you were kicked out from the skies? From high up the clouds? They kicked you off the edge with as much force as they could, sending you off into the great open with the most excruciating pain possible.

How did it feel like when your wings were no longer of use? When instead, they burned into ashes? All you could do was flailing helplessly. Your fall picked up speed, accelerating quickly towards the hard ground beneath. You were millions of miles above it, and now you were heading for it headfirst. No slowing down.

Flames surrounded your entire body. You would’ve thought that it would purify your body, but no. Instead, it served to fill your gaping heart with darkness. Pitch black darkness from Satan himself.

Each feather burned with a searing intensity until they all burned down to nothingness. It was much, much more painful than the kick earlier. It was like losing a limb. No longer could you fly as free as a bird. You knew you would be earthbound the second you crash onto the ground.

How did it feel like to land on earth like that? With no grace. No dignity. No way to lessen the impact. Pain after pain, agony after agony… when will your curse ever end? It almost felt like your entire life would soon be haunted with misery and misfortune.

Your head was spinning, your body was aching; in your mind you asked, _is this the Earth the great Yohane used to look after?_ And then you questioned again, _is this where I would spend the rest of my days?_

To this day, you are still searching for answers.

But for now, tell me, how did it feel like to fall from grace?

**Author's Note:**

> come join heaven where the writers either chill or sprint: https://discord.gg/CaqureT


End file.
